


What Do You Like?

by orphan_account



Series: Widomauk Kink Fills [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Flustered Caleb, Kink Fill: Discovering Boundaries, Kink Negotiation, Library, M/M, Technical kink names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 100 Kink Prompts: Discovering Boundaries.Mollymauk finds an interesting book.





	What Do You Like?

No matter how cute Caleb was, watching him read a book in a random library did nothing to alleviate Molly’s boredom. The place was colourless and smelled of old paper, small amounts of light barely slicing through the dust laden air. The only movement in the room besides themselves was a stuffy old librarian who swung wildly between looking dead and racing around restocking shelves. 

After an hour of silence Molly felt like he was going out of his mind. It was so quiet, so bland, and he found himself digging his claws into the small table they were sat at just to flake off the splintering wood. To preserve his sanity, and his claws, he decided that the best thing he could do was to find a book. Obviously there were a lot of them around, so he trailed off to skulk between the shelves.

Ten minutes of looking culminated in him finding a very interesting book and - with a mischievous grin - he dropped back into the chair across from his lover. Caleb, as expected, did not look up and Molly gave him a quick look over before cracking open the leather binding and letting it fall to a random page. 

“Did you know there is a fetish called Stigmatophilia?” Molly asked, looking up to watch a frown crease Caleb’s brow. It took a couple of seconds but the wizard lifted his gaze from the page he was reading and fixed Molly with a look of utter confusion. 

“N-Nein?” 

Now that he had Caleb’s attention Molly found himself preening, his free hand pushing hair back from his face as he crossed one thigh-high boot over another. A small tilt of his head flashed his befeathered neck and he licked his lips before reading, “Stigmatophilia is a fetish for tattoos and piercings.”

The scruffy wizard flushed under Mollymauk’s meaningful gaze before closing the book in his hands. It looked like a book on history, or war, but definitely something Molly was not interested in. It had been closed and set aside as Caleb leaned forward, blue eyes flickering over the book in Molly’s hands. 

“You’re definitely a sophophiliac. You and your need for edubation,” Molly chuckled, jewelry tinkling against his horns with the movement. Caleb looked very interested now, albeit a little flushed. 

“So, that, that ah, book is about, ah, sexual things, ja?” Caleb stumbled over his words as he scooted his chair closer to the enticing tiefling and the large bound book. 

“It is, indeed, Mr Edubation.” Molly flicked back a couple of pages and let a his features rearrange into a put on thoughtful expression. “I can see a couple in here that I know I have.”

Caleb’s eyelashes fluttered in a burst of rapid blinks as Molly’s comment filtered through his brain slowly. A couple, he’d said,  _ a couple _ . He knew that the flamboyant lavender tiefling enjoyed flustering people with his suggestive comments and lewd actions but the thought of Molly having multiple kinks never occurred to him. 

Caleb cleared his throat before forcing himself to speak. “You have, ah, m-multiple kinks? Which - what ones?”

Molly chuckled at the heated interest in Caleb’s eyes, waving a beringed hand in the air in a circling motion. “You know, some simple ones, some odd ones.” His fingers fluttered for emphasis. “I like stuff like choking, spanking and bondage - the common stuff. I have a thing for sexual enhancement, albeit with drugs or piercings. I love unusual toys.”

The redness on Caleb’s face spread farther down his milky throat with each ticked off kink. “O-oh, that sounds, sounds like it could be very, ah, very fun.” 

Caleb hadn’t really explored much in his younger years before prison and his experiences after prison had been rather sparse of sexual gratification. He had never found anyone he trusted enough to try new things with so up until this moment Caleb’s sex life had been rather vanilla. Simply making love to a non-human had been a surprise for him, one laden with tattoos, piercings and ridges. He flushed even now thinking about the ridges along the upper curve of Molly’s cock. 

Molly watched Caleb stutter and smiled gently before leaning into the man's space. “I could make a list, you know? And we could discuss this kind of thing in more detail. I’m sure we could do some exploring.” 

Caleb's nervous smile filled Molly’s chest with sparks of tenderness and he leaned forward to steal a gentle, close-lipped kiss. Caleb hummed happily into the kiss and threaded his fingers through Molly’s, giving a gentle squeeze as he rocked back. 

-

Walking through the streets of Zadash hand in hand with a man as gorgeous as Caleb had a feeling of utter peace descending over Molly. He always attracted a lot of attention. Wherever he went people would stare at his bright skin and pierced horns but seeing people follow him with their eyes simply made him smug that he had picked the best of them all. Caleb was a smart man, a beautiful man, and a caring man. Molly couldn’t be happier if he tried. And arriving back at The Leaky Tap, bypassing the beckoning hands of The M9 and ascending to their joint room, simply filled him with a contented heat. 

He was blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments sustain me!


End file.
